The Serpent in the Shadows
by dares to dream
Summary: A student's abroad study in London is turned in its head when she runs into a consulting detective hot on the trail of his prey. But something deeper lurks in the shadows, something with an obsession, something that will allow nothing to stand in his way.


Hello all! This is my first endeavor in the Sherlock universe, but I'm quite excited! Everything is plotted already (rubs hands together maniacally). No, literally, everything is on a plot line and everything. So yes, this is a story I feel worth completing in a timely manner.

This chapter is, of course, merely an opener to introduce the main character and some minor characters. Sherlock (never a minor character), John (same), Mycroft (kudos to him) and a dear character to us all shall also make their appearances very soon.

((Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to anything you recognize from other legitimate authors/companies/what have you. I am myself not familiar with London and have taken the liberty to making up university, street, building, etc. names.))

Set in Sherlock (BBC) universe post-Hounds and pre-Falls.

Without further adieu:

**OoOoO**

The Serpent in the Shadows: Chapter 1

_Guidebooks can go to hell_. I grumbled as I made my way through the crowded London streets.

"Just take a taxi over to Chairman's Park and you'll see the flat right across the way, he says. It'll be fine, he says. I'll be waiting outside to let you in, he says. What bull." I flicked a wave of hair from my forehead, frowning at the perspiration beading there. Why do I sweat as much in cold weather as I do in hot?

I had spent the past twenty minutes wandering around Chairman's Park, searching desperately for a building that looked remotely similar to the one I'd seen online.

How is one supposed to find a building in this labyrinth of look-alikes?

The jet-lag from the seven hour flight I had just stumbled off of a mere two hours ago certainly did not help rationalize my thinking. Nothing was familiar, not the way the streets were orientated, not the addresses, and certainly not the buildings.

Great. Not even in the blasted country for a day and I already look like a stupid American, wandering around in circles like I am.

Finally I noticed a hand waving from a row of houses down a side street. Despite the exhaustion I couldn't help but to chuckle. After two months of near constant communication with my flat-mates in London, I knew Nathan to be just the person to forget to mention exactly where the flat was situated.

"Nathan, Lisa!" I shouted, waving back. Walking as fast as possible with my two suitcases lagging behind me.

Lisa quickly stepped down from the doorway, her short red hair flopping behind her as she grabbed one of my bags.

"I figured Nathan forgot something or other when you didn't show up at 3" She smiled with a shrug. I grinned back; it was clear who was on top of things in the household.

In moments the luggage was in my small corner room, and we were all seated at the table with a steaming pot of coffee between us.

"So how was the flight?" Lisa questioned, her coffee fogging up her glasses.

I let out an exaggerated sigh. "As wonderful as a seven hour flight with a bunch of smelly old men and screaming babies can be. But hey, we had a _delicious_ breakfast of mystery meat with never-go-bad carrots. The coffee's great, by the way. And that I am not kidding about."

She let out a laugh and looked over at Nathan. His light brown hair came just over his eyes, but it was clear they were closed.

"Long night?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

Her sigh was not exaggerated. "Did he tell you about the internship he's hoping to do with Professor Radliffe? Well, Radcliffe is a fairly famous man in his field and Nathan's desperate to work with him next summer on some chemical engineering project or another. He thinks the best way to get that internship is by putting himself into servitude for the man right now."

"Do not!" Nathan mumbled beneath his bangs. His nose was nearly touching his mug, I noticed.

"Radcliffe lets him?"

Lisa chucked. "Lets him? No, not really. He's just given up trying to get rid of him and is giving him these random projects to keep him busy."

"I'm learning loads from them though!" Nathan's head jerked up.

"Right." Lisa patted his back, slightly harder than was necessary.

Taking a sip of the warm drink I let my shoulders relax. The night previous I had woken up sweating, certain that my two British hosts would detest letting me stay in their flat for a semester while I completed my study abroad. Of course, that was before the nightmare that they were both crazy ax murderers who ate children with their tea.

Thankfully the answer to my worries appeared to be none of the above.

For now they appeared completely welcoming, perhaps even thankful to have someone else share their rent for the time. I smiled into my mug. Perhaps I could even convince the odd due to give me a tour of their illustrious city before classes began in a few days.

**OoOoO**

Please let me know what you think and if you have any questions or suggestions. Constructive criticism is much appreciated to an author who has been long dormant. Thanks!


End file.
